


New Experiences

by Ozymandi4s



Category: Hellraiser & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s





	New Experiences

 

 _A whole new world of sensations_  

That is what the creepy old shop owner crooned as you held the small metal device in your hands.

You turn it over, running you thumb across the smooth, flat surfaces the cube had, adorned with patterns never before seen.

Sitting calmly in your bedroon, you grip either end of cube, you pull, surprised as it is drawn into two separate halves.

Turning one, you reinsert them, the cube now a star shape. Your curiosity grows as you pull the halves out, returning it to its cube shape. 

It is then that you finally realize the sound, a steady droning hum that only grows stronger as from the box flies bolts of blue energy, crackling with power as you hurl the cube away. 

A blinding flash emits from the foot of your bed, your hand shielding your eyes from the light.

When the glow subsides, you lower your arm, finding that you are no longer alone in the room.

For standing tall and regal, clad in revealing leather, was a woman. 

 **"Thank you"** She hums, voice carrying such authority and power that you swear you can feel it vibrating you to the very core.

Awe struck, you can only observe her, the skin on her body a corpse white, eyes nothing but black holes. 

Each finger is well managed, the tips filed into points, her  breasts on full view, the nipples peirced by sharp needles, a crown of knife blades embedded in her bald skull.

Her legs are similarly clad in black leather, save for the groin, which is devoid of flesh, red muscle and sinew in full view, alongside a hairless snatch, the same ghost white as the rest of her.

You find it in you to talk, "W-Wh-Wha-at a-ar-are y-you?" She smiles,  **"Angels to some, demons to others. I come with a gift."**

Your trembling voice asks what gift does she bring. 

**"The box is a gateway, a passage into a realm of pleasure the likes of which none ever thought possible."**

Resting a claw on her chest, **"I, just like you, was a lost soul, aching for new experience, new sensation. Also like you, I came upon the Configuration, and although I was forced to sacrifice my mortal shell, the bliss given unto me for doing so is neverending."**

She extends her hand, you now realizing her nails were in fact razors jammed into the end of each finger. 

**"Take my hand, submit to me, and i will make your darkest desires reality, finally fill that void within your soul."**

You stare at her, the contemplation almost agonizing, but at last, after what felt like eons, you reach out, your palm resting atop hers, a shudder leaving you as the warm flesh of the mortal makes contact with the icy metal of the inhuman.

She grins wide, her purring voice ordering you to lay down. 

Complying, your back touches the matress, her frigid body atop yours as those blade fingers peirce your shirt.

 **"Nothing to hide now"** She hums as the clothing is peeled away in tatters.

Your skin now bare for her, a soft whimper leaves you as her cool tongue flicks across your ear. 

One palm kneads your breast, the gentle scraping of her claws upon your delicate skin causing you to mewl. 

But, as you close your eyes, feeling your mind begin to drift with content, she then runs her pointer finger over your chest, the sharp sting of your flesh being parted making you yelp.

Her mouth clamps down on the wound, tongue wriggling into the gash to prod your insides. 

It hurts, it hurts terribly, and you rest a hand on the back of her head to show your enjoyment of the feeling.

She purrs all the louder, pulling back to show you her now ruby stained lips, which you nibble once they come into contact with your own.

Relishing the taste of copper in your mouth, you twiddle a thumb over one of her nippke piercings, elicting a moan from your new partner as you twist it, just hard enough to run the risk of yanking it free. 

Her moan turns into a grunt as you grip her shoulders, rolling over so that you may be on top now.

**"Bold little fox, aren't you? Most would be content to let me lead, but it seems you have a bit of fire in you"**

A taunting grin upon your face, you trail your hand down, enjoying the smooth leathets feel, soon reaching your intended target. 

You prod the red muscle, feeling how the exposed meat flexes in time with the movements of her hip.

Pinching the skin, you then find her lips, parting the cold skin to enter a tunnel a similar chilled temperature.

She moans all the louder, muttering under her breath that she had almost forgotten how this felt. 

Smiling at the turning of the tables, you push deeper into the pussy of your newfound lover, who is all the happy to let you entertain her.

Two fingers prodding and wiggling inside her, your actions soon result in her breath becoming short and ragged, the squirming of her lower end imcreasing as she reaches her limit, a keening note ringing out as her walls clamp down upon your digits, soaking them thoroughly as you retract them.

 **"Well now."** Her controlling, powerful voice now ruined by the look of pleasure and desire upon it hums. 

**"As nice as it is to receive, i must remind you, my pet, that tonight is not about me, but rather you"**

She loopes her claws around your neck, giving a push to knock you down, a playful and eager giggle leaving you as she looms overhead.

As though it had been there the whole time and you had just now noticed it, a massive curved dildo is over her crotch, the tip prodding your entrance as she lowers herself.

Your walls part willingly, a groan of approval eching as she fills you up. 

Her hips begin to move, the girthy toy sliding in and out of your pussy, being retracted to the very tip,  only to be rammed in again full force.

Your face no doubt a mask of utter bliss, you grip her crown, loving how the blades edge cut into your palm, smearing your bloodied hand acorss her cheeck as she licks the wound lovingly, the thumb of one claw digging into the cut on your chest, other hand wrapped around your throat tightly.

Gasping at the lack of air, you wheeze out a demand. "More!" 

Happy to comply, she pushes her claw deeper, strangles you harder, thrusts into you faster, the pleasure of being pounded into, the agony of being cut open is all you can feel, vision growing dark as your brain begins to fail due to not having enough air.

**"This does not have to end, this is but a taste of all i have to offer. Give in, release yourself from this body, and know that i am but the start of something wonderful."**

You hear this, and you respond with a chocked gasp, bucking as hard as you can, even as your body grows weak.

She smiles down at your blue face, licking from the corner of your eye the tears that fall, watching as your mouth opens wide as you burst, the gush of fluid staining the mattress as you cum.

Looking up at her, at this beautiful, otherworldly Angel, you close your eyes, erratic heartbeat ceasing altogether as your mind shuts down.

Kissing your lifeless lips, she purrs into your corpses ear,  **"See you soon"**


End file.
